This specification relates to cross platform applications.
Many users access different applications using different user devices. Different user devices can have different capabilities, including the ability to receive different kinds of messages (e.g. SMS messages, e-mail messages, etc). Some applications support a variety of different user devices. Some users have multiple devices and use these devices to access the applications.